Celtic Woman
by Stacymc2012
Summary: We all have our favorite singers and such, right? SUPER OOC! Like, completely and totally! Well, mostly the situation than anything, and the characters will proba- Ah, you know what, you read! Enjoy! Please, no flames.


**Title: **_**Celtic Woman**_

**Summary: We all have our favorite singers and such, right? SUPER OOC! Like, completely and totally! Well, mostly just the situation, and the characters will proba- Ah, you know what, you read! Enjoy! Please, no flames.**

**Mik: What did you think I was writing? LMBO!  
**

**

* * *

**

Will stood by the threshold of the door that led into his boss' office; her back was to him as she worked on the computer. He was listening to her sing as she worked, not something that he felt happened very often, if at all.

"...Mornie utulie (darkness has come), Believe and you will find your way. Mornie alantie (darkness has fallen), A promise lives within you now... A promise lives within you now..." She sang lowly.

Will blinked. He didn't know she spoke Gaelic... Then again, she could have probably just memorized the song. However, he was positive that over the course of 160 years, she had learned at least eight languages. But, he had never been one to ask. He was still leaning against the door, listening. Secretly, it was mostly because he loved the soft sound of her voice. Also because, he even more secretly was captivated by the angelic voices of the Irish women. Yeah, he owned a few songs by them on iTunes... Okay, maybe a CD... Or all of their CDs... And he had an account on the forum... But that was okay! Right?

However, all of that was beside the point. The point was that Helen was sitting at her desk, working and... Singing; with a very angelic and soft voice at that. So, he was adding singing to the list of things that she was talented at. The woman never seized to surprise him. He shook his head quickly as if trying to make his previous thoughts disappear. He knocked on the ajar office door walking inside before she could answer.

She had moved on to another song during his long thought train and now softly sang: "Forever young, I want to be forever young... Do you really want to live forever, forever forever… Forever young, I want to be forever young… Do you really want to live forever… Forever young..."

"Well, that shouldn't be much of a problem for you, Magnus," Will teased her lowly as he walked up to her from behind.

Helen nearly jumped out of her seat and put a hand to her chest where her heart was pounding out of her chest. She didn't realize anyone had been listening or watching her. She stopped singing and turned off the music almost instantly before turning and looking to face Will, who now stood behind her, a hand on the back of her chair and the other leaning against her desk. "Will, do not do that!"

"Do what?" He asked innocently then chuckled.

Magnus just rolled her eyes, "Did you need something, Will?"

"You sing, Magnus? I didn't know that?"

"Will, if yo-"

"And Celtic Woman? Really? I didn't buy you to be one to like them?" He went on.

She paused and raised a brow, "I never said that it was Celtic Woman that I was listening to. How do you know that it was them, Dr. Zimmerman?"

Will turned a bright shade of red and rubbed the back of his neck, "I… Uhm… You know, they are…" He fumbled. When did this turn into something about him?

Helen chuckled to herself, she enjoyed watching him squirm; it was rather entertaining. "Uh huh… Would you like to elaborate on that, Will?" She continued to tease.

"You have a very nice voice, Dr. Magnus." He was still as red as a tomato.

"Still didn't answer my question, Will."

He rubbed his face, knowing that now there was no getting out of telling her, "I'm a… Fan of theirs…"

Though this was no news to Helen, she had heard him singing along to one of their songs the other day in the kitchen when it had been his turn to cook. "I know you are, Will. Say, I have tickets to their concert a month from now, care to join me?"

Will blinked, "Seriously?"

Magnus nodded and smiled, "Mm-hmm."

"Oh, wow! Sure!" He smiled and nodded.

She grinned, "Great!"

**Three weeks later…**

Helen and Will sat in their seats at the theater, waiting for the concert to start. The lights went dim, and it all began. Will gasped and bounced a bit in his seat, "It's Lisa! And look at Mairead! And Chloe! And, and, and-"

"Will!" Magnus sighed, "Calm down!"

"How can you be calm about this, Magnus! It's Celtic Woman!" He exclaimed looking at her like she was crazy.

"Yes, Will. I am well aware. However, if you continue to scream like that, they will kick you out. You are far too excited. Probably a lot more than I am." She sat back in her seat.

Will blushed deeply and grumbled under his breath, sitting back as well. Helen looked at him momentarily and just smirked.

* * *

**AN: **Just a little something that popped into my head and I wanted to write. I know, they were probably extremely out of character! Please, no flames because of this! I hope you enjoyed! Let me know your thoughts.


End file.
